The Secret Life of a Fanfic Writer
by FanficTimeWithAlyssum
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson are Divergent fans. They write fanfics about Divergent and role play as the characters. What happens if they meet in real life under the weirdest circumstances? To make things more complicated, what if they kiss but Percy is still with Rachel? Percabeth! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the PJO characters. The plot and words are mine. May mention and refer to other books such as ****_Divergent_**** and ****_TFIOS._**

Note: Some parts of the fanfic will feature several comments. I will make the writers of the comments different people that have talked to me and commented and favorited and followed my other fanfics.

Thanks to Riptide14, I now know how a forum works! Thanks Riptide14. I put something about a _Divergent_ forum in here.

Hey guys! So I started this fanfic, and I have a feeling that it'll be a longer one than I'm used to. Please tell me if I should continue it! Thank you, and enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 1:

PERCY:

Percy had a morning schedule. The first thing was to wake up, of course. The second was to make his bed, which he usually skipped. The third was to check his stories for comments, favorites, and follows on his fanfiction account. He found several more comments on his one _Divergent_ fanfic about Uriah and Marlene having a food fight.

_Dogster1291: Uriah is SO CUTE! Keep on writing!_

_ChildofPoseidon: Ugh, WHY THE CLIFFHANGER?! Please update!_

_Riptide14: DROOLING for another chapter!_

_neontreesanimal: You're an awesome writer! Keep on writing!_

_paintmywords: OMG! Fangirling over this! Thanks for sharing this!_

Percy swelled with pride. His fanfics were booming, getting at least 2-10 comments every day and 6-20 favorites and follows in 12 hours. At first, his writings were ways to express his emotions to different parts of the Divergent movie and books, but somehow he turned into a famous author over night. It had started a year ago when Percy was a senior in Goode High School, and his girlfriend Rachel had brought him to see the movie. Percy got so wrapped up in it, he read the books, stalked the author's twitter, and eventually stumbled across a fanfic about Tris and Tobias's first kiss. Percy's favorite character out of all the characters was Uriah because he was so outgoing, relaxed, and smart. Percy liked him, not in a homosexual way, but he wanted to be Uriah. Like if someone asked him, 'what do you want to be when you grow up?' Percy would answer, 'Uriah.'_  
_

But Percy didn't say this out loud, especially when his dad or mom asked him. That would be ridiculous. So, Percy always said what he career he wanted.

"I want to be an olympian swimmer, just like my dad," Percy always said. But that wasn't true, well not fully. Percy loved swimming; he was the part-time life guard and swim teacher at the local pool. But he didn't want to be an Olympian swimmer. He wanted to be an underwater archaeologist, which was like a land archaeologist but instead the underwater archaeologists explored shipwrecks, harbor and dock remains, and flooded areas. Percy loved the idea of swimming into the ocean to uncover the past. He would've loved to travel around the world, swimming into schools of fish and gliding with sting rays. But if he said that, his dad would be disappointed.

Percy checked off checking his fanfics. He moved on to the fourth thing, which was to check his _Divergent_ forum.

A forum was like a role play. In the forum, the people participating could pick a character from the book, tv show, anime, or anything else the forum was on, and act as the character. Guess who he was? That's right, he was Uriah.

He clicked on the current topic everyone was talking on, but it wouldn't load. Percy grunted, waiting for the site to load. He looked outside; it was 9:37 AM.

He sighed. Sunshine barged in, making Percy squint. The leaves on the tree next to his house was scratching his window, swaying to the movements of the wind. Percy could see a furry squirrel scurry up the tree with an acorn in its mouth.

_It's a nice day,_ Percy thought. _Maybe I should go outside and play basketball with Grover and Nico. _

At the thought, Percy laughed and shook his head. He looked down at his iPad, which had loaded. Percy scrolled down, looking for someone's comment. He found it in a matter of seconds.

_WiseGirl: Marlene to Uriah: *smashes ice cream cone against your forehead* UNICORNS ARE REAL, URI._

Percy laughed. WiseGirl was like Percy's girlfriend on the forum. She was Marlene, Uriah's girlfriend. Percy tapped reply and typed:

_SeaweedBrain: Uriah to Marlene:*wipes my face on your cheek* TROLLS ARE REAL, MARMAR._

Percy laughed once again and shut his iPad off and changed. He pulled on a pair of shorts, a black v-neck, and threw his bedroom door open.

He ran his fingers against the aqua blue walls and stopped in front of a large aquarium. There was a real coral in there with a rainbow population of fish.

Percy bounded down the round marble steps, squinting his eyes as he passed the long glass wall. His step-father's house, or should he say, his father's house, was the shape of a cylinder. Their family lived near the shore. Their backyard was practically the beach.

Their house was in upstate New York. The house was 80% glass, 15% marble, leaving 3% water and 2% for everything else. Before the beach, the Jackson family had their personal pool that looked more like a waterfall. The view was incredible; they had a path of trees leading to the ocean. Whenever the sun rose and set, it painted the sky with a variety of colors. The only problem with the view was that Percy saw it every day, every hour, every minute, every second. Whenever his stomach rumbled and went down the stairs to get a snack, he saw the view. Whenever he was called down for meals, he saw the view. Whenever he went to see Rachel, Grover, Nico, or go outside, he had to pass by that window overlooking the sea.

Every. Single. Time. And Percy was kind of bored with it. He wasn't trying to sound snotty or bratty, but he was tired of living as a privy. He had more than he wanted. A water bed was cool and all, but he didn't need it. Percy knew that some people out there didn't even have regular beds, or even a pillow to sleep on.

"Good morning, Percy," Paul Blofis waved at Percy with a newspaper. In his other hand, he held a coffee mug. Percy smiled.

"Hey Paul. What's for breakfast?"

"Oh! Sally made blueberry waffles. She said she would make blue chocolate chip cookies for you later." Paul winked at Percy. Percy smiled back and headed towards the kitchen.

Thankfully, Percy and Paul didn't end up like Cinderella and her stepmom. They actually liked each other, and it was Percy who was his best man at the wedding. The only problem was that Percy never called Paul his dad. He often called him Paul, but sometimes out of habit he called him Mr. Blofis. This made it awkward.

It wasn't Paul who was the olympic swimmer. It was Poseidon, his biological dad, who was the on the USA olympic swim team. Paul was merely a high school professor.

The house also wasn't Paul's; Poseidon had bought the house for Sally and Percy before he left them. He also paid the electric, water, and every other bill there was to pay for the house. He was just that kind of rich, you know?

Percy was an accident. An illegitimate child. A night drunk at a party with a beautiful woman had made him. No one except Paul, Sally, and his dad knew this, not even Rachel, Grover, or even Nico who was his cousin.

"Perce!" Percy heard his mom call.

"Right here," Percy said, popping into the kitchen and sitting on a wooden stool next to a white counter. His mom was standing next to an electric stove and a pile of blue/purple waffles. Percy stabbed one and shoved it in his mouth. Sally smiled, shaking her head.

"You look so young," she laughed. "Too young for a 19 year-old. Speaking of which, what college are you thinking of?"

Percy was about to pour syrup in his mouth when he stopped, his mouth stuffed with waffles. "Coweage?"

"College, Perce. You need to study if you want to become an underwater archaeologist." Percy winced. He had only told Paul, Nico and Grover about his job dilemma (minus the Uriah part.)

"Did Paul tell you?"

Sally smirked. "No, I overheard the entire conversation. So when are you going to college? No, forget that. What college are you thinking of?"

Percy jumped in surprise, almost choking on the waffles. He swallowed. "You know I can't do that, mom. Dad will get all upset."

Sally knit her eyebrows together. "Paul?"

"No, Poseidon. He wants me to follow his foot steps."

Sally stiffened. "Percy, what are you doing in your room all day?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Don't change the subject, mom."

Sally shook her head. "No, Percy. This is part of it. About your future, your job, your connection with your biological dad."

Percy wriggled in his seat. "What do you mean?"

Sally closed her eyes and inhaled. "Percy, what if I told you that I told your dad you'd go with him on a trip?"

Percy raised his eyebrow. "A trip."

"Yes, a trip. You'll go cliff-diving in the Azores. You'll climb the Huayna Picchu in Machu Picchu. Do extreme skiing at Grand Targhee, Wyoming. Go to the Pedra da Gavea Highline in Brazil. Ice-cling the Fang, a 100-feet high ice pillar in Colorado. Camp on a 4,000 Arctic cliff. Hike the Hua Shan Mountians in China. Go on The Edgewalk on the CN Tower in Toronto, Canada. Jump off the Trolltunga rock in Norway. Go volcano boarding in Nigeria. Do glace boarding. Rock climb in Cabo San Lucas. Kayak over the Lower Mesa Falls in Idaho. Climb the Escalando Mountains. And finally bike on the cliffs of Mohar in Ireland."

Percy blinked. That was a lot of words. He reached for the last words he could remember. "Bike on cliffs?"

Sally nodded. "It sounds crazy to me, but I think it'll be fun for you and your father. This trip will prepare you for traveling if you want to be an underwater archaeologist."

Percy's head raced, swimming in thoughts he couldn't grasp. But traveling, his future job, underwater archaeologist. Percy got up and hugged his mom. "Thanks mom. This'll be a cool trip."

Sally smiled as Percy pulled back. "I'll fill you in on the details later." Percy nodded and left the kitchen. He passed Paul, who was watching Modern Family while drinking coffee. He passed the window, passed the aquarium, and locked himself in his dark blue room and threw himself on the bed. He tried to grasp words. Machu Picchu...glace boarding...kayaking over falls...biking on cliffs. Percy smiled. That sounded so Dauntless, something Uriah would definitely do. (For those who don't know, the Dauntless are a group of people in _Divergent_ who are brave and practically throw themselves into danger to show that they have no fear.)

Percy pulled his iPad off his bedside table and flipped on to his stomach. _Time to check again,_ he thought. After approximately 20 minutes, Percy had gained 4 favorites, 2 follows, and 2 comments. He smiled as he read the comments.

_Burned Blue Cookie: AWESOME JOB, SeaweedBrain! Continue writing!_

_ArcherGirl12: Update quick! I want to read more of Uriah and MarMar!_

Percy tapped a few times and checked the forum. WiseGirl had replied to his comment._  
_

_WiseGirl: Marlene to Uriah: *licks your forehead* I've got my DNA on you, now. I claim you._

Percy laughed. Oh, MarMar. He decided to make a witty reply later and checked his inbox. He got a PM from WiseGirl.

_WiseGirl: Hey SeaweedBrain! I was wondering if you could write a fanfiction with me. Brainstorm some ideas, if you do want to write with me. We'll start writing in a few weeks because I'm going on a trip. Summer!_

Percy chuckled. What a coincidence, he was going on a trip too.

_SeaweedBrain: Sure! WiseGirl, Divergent right?_

Percy wandered around his room a little before checking for a response, which he found.

_WiseGirl: Of course Divergent! Btw, have you read The Fault in our Stars yet? If not, please do! _

_SeaweedBrain: Alright...I've heard about it a lot. Thanks for letting me write with you!_

Percy clicked on PUBLISH then DOC MANAGER and started a new document. If he was going on the trip, he would need to publish enough chapters to keep the fanpeople happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS. THE WORDS AND PLOT ARE MINE.**

I've decided that I'll try writing this and see where it goes. Enjoy!

*Note: Annabeth's chapters will always begin with a quote. It'll mostly be quotes from songs by Birdy~*

* * *

Chapter 2:

_Cut to my core but I'm not bleeding. All that you say trying to make me small. Well, the bigger you get the harder you fall. You use your words as a weapon dear. But your blades don't hurt when you have no fear. -Words as Weapons by Birdy_

ANNABETH:

Dream catchers didn't work. At least, not for Annabeth Chase. There was one right above the door frame in her bed room. Every time she passed it, her forehead was tickled by the black feathers that was attached to it as the shells next to the feathers jingled. The mess of gray strings, weaving and wrapping around one another, never caught her bad dreams.

Every night, as the lights flicker off and the busy day falls into the sleepy night, the same dream, no, not a dream, the same _nightmare_ fills her brain.

No. It wasn't even a nightmare. It was as if every night, Annabeth relived the same horrifying moment.

When Annabeth fell asleep every night, assured safety by the serene darkness, the hands, the cold, strong, familiar hands grasped her neck.

Her throat was clasped shut, her eyes tearing. Her hands scratched at her capturers, her voice barely squeaking, "Help! Help me!"

The hands loosened a bit, and Annabeth was relieved, thinking that maybe someone had come to rescue her, or maybe her capturer felt pity. Only for a second, but then the hands wrapped around her waist, and all Annabeth could hear was ripping and her own stifled wailing.

Usually, her mom, dad, or step-mom came to wake her up at this part, depending on where Annabeth was staying. But tonight was different for some reason. No one was there to help her, like there was no one there to help her on that day.

The dream kept coming, right through the holes on that damned dream catcher.

Annabeth trembled with fear, her eyes red and her throat burning. Her bare body was hit by millions of falling ice crystals that fell from the storm above them. Her capturer was on top of her, his face hidden by shadows. But even in the dark, Annabeth could definitely recognize the voice that poured from the person's mouth.

"Is little Annie okay?" The person trembled with laughter, shaking her body with his. Annabeth couldn't move, breath, or even think. But one thought came to her: only two people called her Annie; her best friend Thalia, and her ex-boyfriend Luke.

"Luke?" Annabeth took a shaky breath. She couldn't think. She was usually a smart girl, quick but cautious, always certain. But when she needed her smarts the most, they ran from her, leaving her behind with only her blonde hair. "W-w-why? What are you doing? _Why_ are you doing this?"

Again, Luke laughed. His deep laughter dripped with malice, as if every one if his chuckles was fried in satanic oil.

Annabeth stopped trembling and took a deep inhale. When he laughed, a moon beam shot his face, revealing a pink scar across his face. Something about that scar didn't scare Annabeth, it actually calmed her down. Images of him and her eating ice cream or kissing under the moon light made Annabeth stop and think, "This is Luke, he wouldn't touch a hair on my head."

"What are you doing, Luke?" Annabeth's voice was firm, commanding. She roared, making Luke jump a little.

Only if it had worked out like that.

"W-w-what are you d-d-doing, Luke?" Annabeth stuttered, her wide eyes stared into his creepy dark eyes. She was a sick little puppy, an object of pity, and a joke to Luke.

"Relax, Annabeth," Luke whispered. His breath tickled her ear, sending a cold shiver down her spine. "Relax."

Annabeth broke her barrier of strength and wailed. Luke beat her, bruised her, ripped her clothes off and laughed.

Annabeth stretched her shaking fingers, muddy and blackened, towards the moon above her. Her head pounded as if it threatened to blow up or run away. Dark spots danced around her peripheral vision, covering what she could see. Ice shards ripped her skin open, chilling her to her bones.

"Annabeth," she heard. Her eyes were drooping, ready to disappear and let the pain get washed away by the rain. But she forced her eyes open when she heard her name. "Annabeth, get up!"

And the chill ran deeper into her core, her body splashed with ice cold water.

Her eyes snapped open.

"Annabeth!" Her dad shrieked, holding an empty bucket.

"What the hell, dad!" Annabeth jumped from her now freezing wet bed. "What are you doing?"

Her dad rolled his eyes. "Trying to wake you up, duh. Was it the dream again honey?" His sarcastic tone quickly shifted into a parental tone. "Are you okay?"

Annabeth grabbed the hem of her dripping shirt and rubbed it against his face. She felt him jump back. "Uh, no. I'm not okay."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, whatever dad. And don't worry, I have that dream all the time. And he's locked up now, it's not like he'll come after me if he's still in jail."

Her dad smiled. "Okay honey. Come on, get dressed and come down for breakfast. Helen and I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh no."

Her dad smiled and nudged her. "It's okay, Annabeth. It's actually about the rad trip you're going on with Athena."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't say rad." But he was gone. Quickly, Annabeth dropped her clothes in the hamper and changed into some random clothes she pulled out of the closet and flipped her laptop open. It was currently 9:30 in California, and the forecast was hot, humid, and sunny as always. She logged onto her fanfiction account and checked her forum.

Annabeth didn't write fanfiction, she just read it. When Katie had taken her to the bookstore, Annabeth couldn't get her eyes off of a trilogy called _Divergent_. When she got it, she read all three of the books and instantly wanted more. When she had searched up for _Divergent_ shorts, she came across fanfiction. The day before, Annabeth has sent her internet buddy, SeaweedBrain, a request to write a fanfic together. He had said yes, which Annabeth was excited about.

Annabeth couldn't wait to start writing, she was practically drooling to write one, to pull words out of her mind and make a story. But she had to wait because of the trip she was going on with her mom.

Her mom was an architect, the CEO of Olympus Inc. This was a job Annabeth wanted. She wanted to build something that would make people happy. Something people would feel safe in. But most of all, Annabeth wanted to build something that was permanent. Everything in her life was temporary. Her family was always moving, her boyfriend was temporary, a lot of her friends were temporary after she told them what happened to her, and even her mom was temporary. So the business trip she was going on with her mom around the world was to explore nature and try to gain inspiration from the natural sculptures. Plus, Annabeth really wanted to bike on cliffs.

Annabeth was about to check the _Divergent_ forum but she heard her dad call her.

Annabeth turned to her calendar before heading down. A week from that day, Annabeth would be in Mochu Picchu.


	3. Chapter 3

Keep the comments nice, guys. Also I've decided to do the song thing for Percy's chapters, too. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3:

_Over my head, out of my mind, thinking I was born in the wrong time. One of a kind, in a world gone plastic. Baby, you're so classic. -_Classic by MKTO

PERCY:

A weird fusion of pain, embarrassment, and yearning branched off the foot on his chest and rooted itself in Percy's chest. He panted, his cheeks red and his eyes watery. He wrinkled his nose at the stench of dirt and grime that wafted from the girl's gray converse. As Percy's eyes wandered from her foot up to her startling stormy gray eyes, Percy noticed that everything about her seemed _gray. _Her sweatpants were a lighter shade of gray than her shoes, and she wore a dark gray t-shirt with an owl on it. Her hair seemed gray, almost like an old lady's at the roots. Below that, her hair was covered in sunny golden curls.

Percy squeaked. Her gray converse pushed into his chest and crushed his lungs harder, shortening his breaths into staccato gulps of air.

He closed his eyes and weakly slapped the leg, which w's a mistake. Since his eyes were closed, Percy didn't see where his hand was traveling, so it ended up somewhere not very comfortable. Percy's hand gripped hard, his knuckles turning white. His cheeks flushed and his eyes widened as he panicked at the sight of his hand on the girl's thigh.

"You-you-you pervert!" Percy could see the girl's eyes erupt in flame as she practically jumped on Percy, attacking his rib cage and lungs. Percy clenched his stomach and pushed the girl off with more force.

"What did I do?" Percy gasped and tried to sit up, which was a mistake. He wailed and clenched his eyes shut as he felt a bomb go off in his chest, pieces of his heart scattered in his body as he lay unmoving on the floor. His head pounded and the ringing his ears blocked out all the gasps and shouts.

When he opened his eyes, all he could see was gray. It was a dark gray with strokes of light blue. And then everything went black.

And then he was comfortable. On a bed in a room that smelled like coffee. It was probably because of his dad, who was drinking coffee beside the bed Percy was on. Poseidon's lips were moving, his eyes staring into Percy's. He was talking to him, but Percy didn't listen.

When he closed his eyes, he saw the gray again. And the frayed gray yet bright glittery blonde hair. But then her dirty shoe popped again.

_"You-you-you pervert!" _Percy replayed that scene in his mind like a computer. He zoomed in on her face. She could see something peculiar in her eyes, like a milkshake of surprise and fear.

_What did I do?_

_Flashback:_

_It was 10:23, Colorado time. Percy groaned as he flipped the compartment with his luggage open. As soon as he got his stuff and got out of the crowd of people, he rushed out of the airplane. He raced the other passengers, challenging them to run past him. By the time he got out, he was sweaty, tired, and hungry. Because of the altitude, his brain thumped, spreading the sound throughout his limbs. _

A burger, _Percy licked his lips. _A burger would be good right now. Yes, a burger. With some salty fries and a refreshing coke...

_Once again, Percy ran. He didn't care about leaving his dad. He just wanted to get rid of the yearning growl in his stomach. Plane food didn't satisfy Percy's stomach._

_He found himself at the counter of McDonald's, waiting for his Big Mac. He was just waiting and could smell and hear the sizzling fries wafting from the kitchen when he feels someone grab his butt and heard them squeal. When he turns around to push the person, he finds his hands on a girl's breasts._

_Time stops._

_Everyone around him gasps, dropping what they're holding. The girl trembles, her eyes wide._

_"Is that Percy Jackson?" Percy heard people whisper. And with a flash, he was on the ground with a shoe on his chest. _

Percy woke up sweating. The bed was wet with sweat, so much that one could see his outline in sweat. He looked around. His dad wasn't there. On the bedside table, Percy picked up a note that said, 'Went to meet a high school friend. Eat dinner. -Dad'

Percy rolled his eyes and cringed. It hurt like hell, his chest. It felt like he couldn't breathe even though he could. Was he taken to the hospital? Did he pass out? Did he get surgery? Percy fished his phone out of his pocket. No, it was 6:51 on June 14, the same day his plane had landed. He got a notification reminding him that the next day, he and a bunch of other people would climb The Fang.

Percy swung his legs over the bed and ignored the stabbing pain in his chest as he gulped down a bottle of water. He looked around his hotel room. His dad's room was across from his. Poseidon had told him that Willow Tree Hotel was going to nurse, 'The Daredevils,' a group of people who have gathered for either business or for fun to travel around the world and do the daunting, impossible, and outrageous stunts. All of The Daredevils were in the hotel and would be traveling together. They were only staying in this hotel for one night and a day, and then they would drive to Wyoming to extreme ski at Grand Targhee. Percy smiled and squealed like a fangirl. He was actually going to do this stuff!

Percy's thoughts wandered to his fanfics. He was curious how many favorites and followers he got. He hand twitched, itching to get hold of a device and check. But something-a sound- that bled through the walls stopped him.

He heard screaming.

One scream was enough to make Percy limp to the wall the scream was coming from.

_What're they doing? _Percy pressed his ear to the wall_. Having sex?_

Another scream. It sounded like a muffled, 'help!' That couldn't be someone on the verge of an orgasm. The scream seemed close. There was a door that probably lead to the next room over, and without thought, Percy slammed through the door with force. He listened for the scream, which wafted from the master bedroom. He slammed through that door too.

It was like a horror movie to Percy; the girl on the bed squirmed, arching her back. Her hands stretched out like claws, pawing at the air. Percy screamed, frozen by the sight.

_Is she possessed? _

Percy trembled, but her screams stopped. On her bed, she remained quiet as if nothing had happened. Until she opened her eyes, and Percy gasped. Her eyes...

...they were gray.

He jabbed a finger at her. "What _are_ you?"

The girl's eyes were wide. He could see the corners of her eyes flooding and her gray eyes wide with fear, but for only a moment. The next thing Percy knew, the girl was stuffing him out her door.

"What _am _I?" The girl growled and jabbed Percy in her back. His sweater rode up his back, exposing a strip of tan skin. The girl didn't seem to care as she pushed the small of his back, her finger electrocuting his skin.

Percy stood at the doorway, holding up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'll go," Percy turned to the girl. "But what happened? Why were you screaming?"

The blonde girl's hair covered her eyes, her cheeks red. "Get out, you pedophile! I can report you for breaking into my room!"

Percy's eyes widened. "You were screaming! It sounded like you needed help! So I went to help!"

The girl opened her mouth to say something, but clenched her jaw shut. Percy studied her face as if she were a new discovered underwater species. Her eyebrows seemed to be always drawn down and her eyelashes made a dramatic shadow on her cheeks, which were peachy and brushed with blush. Her eyes were daunting but beautiful, idealistic but intelligent.

"Fine," the girl said. "What do you want?"

Percy smirked and pushed the girl against the wall so that his arms blocked her sides. His face hovered over hers, his eyes squinted. "Answer these questions, then I'll leave." The girl nodded and rolled her eyes. "Why were you screaming?"

She shrugged. "Nightmare."

"What was the nightmare?"

She hesitated. Then, she answered, "spiders."

Percy nodded, suspicious of her, his eyes not leaving hers. She crushed his ribs and lungs, jumped on him, made him pass out, and she was afraid of spiders?

"What's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"Are you part of 'The Daredevils,' Miss Chase?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"No. Get out." Annabeth pushed him nonchalantly and pulled the door to slam it, but Percy held out his hand.

"Don't you wanna know my name, Miss Chase?"

Annabeth smiled sarcastically. "I know your name, Jackson."

And with that, she slammed the door and Percy's nose was against the white painted door.

_Her jaw... _

_Her eyes..._

_Do I like her?_

_No, no. She crushed her ribs Perce._

_But still..._

_She seems so...open. So mysterious. _

_Do I like her?_


End file.
